Because of you
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Fic compartido:: Un perfume algo peculiar despierta a Logan... comienza a olfatear, y tratar de adivinar de donde proviene, hasta que se da cuenta que el perfume que lo hipnotiza proviene de una linda chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.
1. For the first time

**Este fic lo hicimos entre Zuzu Howlett y yo.**

**Este fic se hizo mediante conversaciones de msn. Se que suena extraño pero nos dividimos los personajes.**

**Hay muchas parejas extrañas. Por el momento solo tenemos Logan & Mystique, Pyro & Bella y Jean & Scott pero se esperan mas parejas.**

**Nuestra pareja principal será Jean & Logan.**

**Se intentara utilizar mas personajes. XD**

**Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen son de Marvel.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho haciéndola XD.**

**_Because of you_**

Esta historia comienza en un bar de Nueva York donde un hombres se encontraban bebiendo como ya era costumbre, esperando a un compañero muy peculiar. Por la puerta entra un tipo alto de cabello rubio y colmillos.

-Hey, Jimmy... ¿no me esperaste?- le dice Víctor Creed y luego se sienta junto a él  
-Toma y cállate- le da una botella de cerveza, que bebe el más grande con gusto

En otra parte de Nueva York, para ser mas especifica en un Instituto para mutantes se encontraba el profesor en su oficina.

- ¿_Jean?_- le manda telepáticamente el Profesor Xavier- ¿_puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor?-_

Jean escucha el llamado

- Voy con el profesor- le dice al chico de gafas que la acompañaba. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo

-¿Me buscaba?- le dice entrando a la oficina  
-Si, Jean, toma asiento por favor- le indica Charles, señalando la silla  
-¿Que sucede Profesor?- le preguntó haciendo lo que le indicaba.  
- Te necesito para una misión de reclutamiento, quiero que escojas un compañero- le dice  
- Claro- le dice y se queda pensando si ir con Scott, su novio o con Remy, su hermano- A mi hermano....- Escoge ella  
- Perfecto, aquí están los datos, es una pareja, ambos están cerca del central Park, vayan lo antes posible- le dice Charles entregándole un folder con fotografías.  
-¿Cómo se llaman?- le pregunta mientras las toma y asiente con la cabeza  
- Donna y John Allerdyce- le responde el hombre.

Ella sale de la habitación inmediatamente y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano Remy. Quien por suerte iba saliendo de ahí. Se cruzaron.

- ¿Me estas buscando?- le pregunta divertido, viendo la cara de la chica.

Jean iba leyendo los papeles y levanta la vista para verlo.

-Si... ¿me acompañas a una misión?  
- Iba a salir... te acompaño si tu me acompañas....- le propone  
- Bien.... vamos...- le dice y lo toma de la mano para salir al garaje.

En el mismo bar seguían Victor y Logan.

- Me tengo que ir, bro... Ah, dice Raven que odia que prefieras a la bebida y no a ella- le dice Creed a Logan, mientras se ponía de pie y reía.  
- Vamos, que no sea ridícula, me tiene para toda la noche- dijo él pequeño con desgana.  
- Bueno yo solo pasaba el mensaje...- y se da media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Logan se quedó solo en el bar, después de la enésima cerveza de la mañana decidió salir a dar una vuelta en el parque, cosa que es rara en él.

En un parque no muy lejos de ese mismo bar se encontraba una pareja.

Bella, una chica rubia y estaba con su novio sentada en una banca.

-No puedo creerlo...

Pyro, otro chico de pelo rubio, vestido de negro y naranja, le sonrió y colocó una mano alrededor de la chica, feliz.

- ¿Que no puedes creer?  
- Que por fin estemos tranquilos...  
- Sí- suspira- Ni yo...

Mientras la pareja estaba platicando.... Jean y Remy estaban llegando al parque.

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunta cuando se baja del coche

Logan se había pasado un buen rato bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a una pareja a unos metros de distancia.

-Se llaman Bella Donna y John...- imitó a su hermano y lo siguió.  
- Utiliza tu telepatía para encontrarlos

Jean lo hizo, pero se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien que bloqueaba su telepatía

- Están en esta banca- le dice  
-¿Y qué? ¿Los quiere reclutar?- El fija su mirada en la pareja que estaba en la banca

Ella asiente con la cabeza y empiezan a caminar hacia la pareja.

-Remy....  
-¿Qué sucede?- voltea a verla  
- ¿Es posible que alguien pueda bloquear mi telepatía?  
- No lo sé....

- ¿Como le hiciste para que nos dejaran?- le pregunta Bella a Pyro  
- No recuerdo muy bien....-se queda pensando- tuve que hablar con Magneto... con Mystique... no fue fácil....- Se cayó porque una pareja llego con ellos.

-¿Bella Donna?- mira a la chica y no puede evitarle sonreír

Un perfume algo peculiar despierta a Logan... comienza a olfatear, y tratar de adivinar de donde proviene, y se da cuenta que a la pareja anterior se le ha acercado una mas, y que el perfume que lo hipnotiza es de una chica, se mueve un poco y abre un solo ojo para verla, una chica alta, pelirroja de ojos verdes, acompañada de otro tipo de ojos raros....  
Jean buscaba a la persona que bloqueaba su telepatía.... pero no pudo seguir su búsqueda ya que unos ojos azules que la observaban llamaron su atención, al voltear a verlos sonríe, y mantienen un contacto visual.

El se queda viendo a la chica pelirroja, inmóvil, pero luego alguien lo sorprende.

-¡Logan!- le dice al oído, haciéndolo brincar del susto, la chica de piel azul empieza a reír al ver su reacción, Logan intenta voltear hacia las parejas para ver si no lo han escuchado  
-¿Qué sucede?- ambos se agachan y se esconden detrás del árbol.

La chica azul se queda confundida, y Logan voltea de nuevo a ver a la pelirroja. Bella Se queda observando al chico de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna.

-Si soy Bella.... ¿Y tú eres?

- Mystique....- Susurra al ver a la chica, la identifica de inmediato.

Remy no le contesta a la chica porque voltea a ver a su hermana

- ¿Mystique? ¿Aquí?- le pregunta sorprendido  
-¡Diablos!- dice Logan y se voltea a ver a la otra pelirroja de piel azul- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta pero ella no le hace caso)

- ¡Malditos x-men!- exclamo Mystique

Jean voltea a ver a su hermano, cuando intenta volverlos a localizar los perdió de vista.

-No se quien bloquea mi telepatía.... pero esta con ella.... cerca....

-¿Conocen a Mystique? ¿Son mutantes? ¿Quiénes son?

-Mutantes- susurra Logan- vámonos de aquí (le dice a su chica)

- Si somos mutantes como ustedes... Mi nombre es Jean Grey... y él es Remy Grey.... somos los X-men...

- ya nos vieron... la pelirroja te sigue buscando

Logan intenta levantarse, pero está seguro que lo están buscando.

-Shhh..- intenta callarla

- ¿Ustedes son los X-men? Eh escuchado de ustedes.... – les dice Pyro

- ¡Es telepatía! ¡no sirve de nada que nos quedemos callados!- exclama Mystique

- El profesor Charles Xavier es quien creo la escuela con el fin de que los mutantes puedan encontrar un hogar....  
- Así es.... no está muy lejos el Instituto.... nos gustaría enseñárselos  
-Sabemos que ustedes son los buenos.... pero ella- esto último lo susurra

Déjalos que se vayan- le susurra y se acerca a Logan

-No te preocupes- le dice Jean a Bella por telepatía

-Tranquila, es parque público- le dice entre risas Logan

- Eres telepata?- le pregunta Bella

- Como si te importara- y lo besa, pero justo en ese momento se mueven y hacen que Jean los vea de nuevo.

- Bien vamos pero Mystique no se quedara con los brazos cruzados....– estaba ya molesto  
- Oh por dios.... ¿Mystique tiene pareja?- exclama al verlos

- diablos, deja de hacer eso... no me quiero meter con esos tontos-x- le dice Logan y se acomoda de nuevo, para que el árbol los cubra.

Pyro y Bella se levanta al escuchar a la chica, Pyro furioso le lanza una llama a Mystique... Bella le sigue

- Es el.... bloquea mi telepatía....- le dice a Remy  
- Eso no es normal....

Logan se levanta y se pone frente a Mystique, quien estaba herida.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le dice a Pyro  
-¡Tú no te metas!- le dice y se acercan donde estaban  
- ¿¿¡Que no me meta!?? ¡¡¡Mira lo que le hiciste!!!

- Se merece eso y mas- quien se encontraba atrás de Pyro y salió.

- Vamos...- Le dice Remy a Jean

- Te voy a arrancar las tripas, niñito- le dice Logan y se le acerca

Jean solo asiente con la cabeza, al escucharlo lo detuvo con su telequinesia.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo....  
- ¡Logan!- le grita Mystique débil, él se regresa dudando y la cubre.  
- ¿¿estás bien?? Grrr- por suerte la llama no le había dado bien y estaba solo un poco herida.  
- ¿Que les hizo Mystique?- Se acerca Remy a Bella y le pregunta  
- Ella y Magneto nos tuvieron encerrados.... obligados a estar en ese odioso lugar...- empieza a recordar y una lagrima le corre por el rostro- pero esto no se va a quedar asi....  
- Grrr- gruñe Logan y saca sus garras y se le acerca a Pyro, tomandolo de la camisa con la otra mano- ¿¿¿Quieres que lo haga aqui, en frente de tu novia???  
-¡Déjalo!- grita Bella y le dispara

Logan suelta al chico y se dirige a ella.

-¿Quieres morir tu, preciosa?

Remy saca unas cuantas cartas y se las lanza a Logan.

-¡¡Logaaaaaaaaaaan!!- grita Mystique con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

Pyro aprovecha y ataca a Mystique. Logan gruñe furioso. Ella estaba aun débil, pero logro esconderse tras el árbol de nuevo. Logan lo vio y se olvido de los demás, corrió hacia John y le enterró las garras en un costado, dejándolo tirado, sangrando. Se acerco a Raven y la tomo en brazos.

* * *

**Primer capi**

**¿Qué parejitas, no?**

**Jean & Remy hermanos…**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Please dejen Reviews**

*** maAriImaAr***


	2. Bad Boy

Jean voltea y ve la gente empezaba a sospechar utilizo su telepatía para detener a todos, que quedaran sin moverse, pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada.

-¡John!-grito Bella y se acerco a el  
-¡¡lárguense malditos!!- grito Logan 

Jean también se acerco y logro detener la hemorragia con sus poderes.

-Remy, no va a soportar mucho....

- ¡¡lárguense o les juro que iré por ustedes a su mansión!!- los amenazo Logan  
- Intenta localizar al profesor que mande a alguien

Raven se aferro a los brazos de Logan y el comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes lanzarle a la pelirroja una mirada amenazante. 

- ¿Profesor?- lo intenta localizar  
- ¡Esto no se queda así- grito y fue contra ellos atacándolos con todas sus fuerzas. Le dio a Logan en la espalda, luego entro al bar del que había salido. 

-¿Que sucede Jean?- le pregunta el profesor

-Profesor.... necesitamos refuerzos.... Mystique esta aquí y su acompañante tiene garras e hirió a John.... no pude hacer nada.... mi telepatía la bloquea éste tipo.... Bella y Remy lo siguieron... 

-Bella- Remy no había dejado a la chica sola y lo siguió

Logan había entrado con Raven al bar y la había encargado al tipo de ahí, diciéndole que localizara a Víctor, luego salió al encuentro con los niños) 

-En seguida van- le aviso el profesor, llamo a los miembros y salieron en el blackbird: Storm, Kurt, Scott y Warren. 

Jean estaba intentado detener la hemorragia, se quito su chaleco y lo rompió en pedazos y se los coloco.

- vamos niñita-le dice a Bella- ¿quieres terminar igual que tu novio?

-¿Y tu quieres terminar igual que tu novia?

- ¡¡ella esta bien!! ¡pero no creo que tu puedas sanar!

-Sabes... no lo creo

::bajan del blackbird::

- ¡Jean!- se le acerca Storm- ¿Qué sucedió? 

Gambit había entrado al bar a escondidas, utilizo su bastón para hacer desmayar a Mystique y la llevo a donde estaban los demás.

-No estoy segura era Mystique con alguien....- le comento Jean

-¿No era magneto?-

Scott vio a Gambit y se acerco a el

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Como la traes?- le pregunto sorprendió al ver que traía a Mystique  
- ¿La dejaste sola?- le pregunta Warren, toman a el chico y a Mystique y la suben al blackbird.  
-Vamos Jean...-le dice Remy

Jean solo asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue.

- Kurt ven con nosotros....

Mientras que los demás se iban, Kurt, Gambit y Jean fueron a donde estaba Bella... 

- Llévate a la chica.... nosotros nos encargamos de el....-le dice Remy a Kurt)  
- Ja (sí)  
- Lárgate franchute!!- le grito Logan

-Vaya.... ¿Y cómo porque lo haría?

-¡Kurt! ¡Ahora! O le va a ser daño....  
-¡Jean crea una barrera!- le pidió Remy 

Jean salió del escondite y los separo con una barrera.

-Ahora Kurt!- Kurt se teletransporta junto con la chica  
- Pregúntale a profesor que hacemos con el... por mi lo mato ahora mismo pero eso no es de un X-men...- le dijo Remy a Jean saliendo del escondite  
-Profesor....- lo intenta localizar  
-¿Que sucede Jean? ¿Contra quién nos enfrentamos?  
- Ese es el problema... no lo se... jamás me sentí tan inmune  
- ¡Tú! ¡Roja! ¡Lárguense! ¡Déjennos en paz!- le grita Logan

- Tranquila Jean.... regresen a la mansión, tenemos un herido, ¿cierto? ¿cómo se encuentra?

- ¡Se la han llevado! -le dice a logan un hombre barbón, el dueño del bar sale avisarle  
-No lo se... se fueron... y Kurt se llevo a Bella.... ¿Qué hacemos con él? Mystique también esta herida... la llevaron a la mansion...  
- ¿Jean? (intentaba hacer que la chica le hiciera caso) ¡Jean!- Jean escucha al chico, ve a lo que se refiere.- La barrera servirá...  
- necesitamos hallar la forma de bloquearlo, de otra forma no lo podrán traer.  
- ¿Pero como?- le pregunto Jean  
- ¿Que te dijo?- le pregunto Remy  
- ¡tienes a mi chica! ¡Devuélvemela, Roja!- le gritaba Logan furioso  
- Que busquemos la forma de llevarlo....  
- Vaya te dice roja....- se burla Remy- Quita la barrera yo me encargo  
-no te me acerques francesito... te destripo... ¡Dame a mi mujer!- seguía gritando  
- ¿Que piensas hacer?- le pregunto preocupada Jean  
- Solo detenlo con tu telequinesia.... lo demás déjamelo a mí.

- ¡te lo advierto!- lo amenazo Logan  
- Espero que sepas lo que haces.... -rompe la barrera y detiene a Logan con su telequinesia. 

Logan trata de avanzar, pero no funciona.

-Bien.... ¿me pregunto que funcionara con él?- hablaba para si Remy  
-Apúrate si.... no creo soportar mucho....  
- Bien.... -le avienta a la chica un pañuelo- Póntelo....  
Jean lo toma y se cubre la nariz. Remy saca su bastón y hace que un sin fin de somnífero salga haciendo que le llegue a Logan... eso lo combina con un paquete completo de cartas, las carga con su energía cinética y se las avienta.... la explosión iba a ser inmensa así que salió corriendo, al ver a Jean que ya no soportaba. Se la llevo cargando, no muy lejos, para ver lo que sucedía.  
- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Remy  
- Si eso creo....- le decía recuperándose

Logan, sorprendentemente estaba noqueado en el suelo, fuera del bar.

Remy espera a que pase la explosión -Creo que ya esta...-Los dos salen y lo ven tirado en el piso- ¡¿Lo mataste?!- le pregunta Jean sobresaltada a verlo.  
- No lo creo... fue fuerte... pero no se... llama a mi cuñadito que pase...  
Jean se acerca a él y le toma el pulso- Tiene el pulso débil pero sobrevivirá si llegamos a tiempo  
Remy lo pisa para darle la vuelta- ¿O lo llevamos en el coche?  
Jean intenta levantarlo con su telequinesis pero se canso demasiado rápido no pudo llevarlo por mucho tiempo. -Mejor a Kurt ¿no?-le dice intentando recuperarse- No puedo me siento débil....  
-Bien... localízalo...- le ordena Remy  
-¿Kurt?- lo intenta localizar)

Kurt llega con ellos en seguida- hallo mein freund (Hola mis amigos) ¿Que sucede?  
Jean sonríe al verlo- ¿Puedes llevarlo?  
- Claro que si-se acerca al tipo y lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva al auto.

Jean y Gambit corren al coche y manejan de regreso a la mansión. 

--En la Mansión X--

- ¿Está bien?- le pregunta Bella  
-Eso creo....- le dice Scott saliendo del laboratorio

-¿Vamos a ver cómo está el chico?- le pregunta Jean  
Gambit asiente con la cabeza y suben al laboratorio donde estaban unos cuantos mutantes afuera.

Jean entra al laboratorio dejando a su hermano afuera- ¿Como están?

Ambos están estables ya. ¿Qué le paso a este?- le pregunta Hank señala a Logan.

Jean evita mirarlo- Gambit y sus ideas para traerlo...

- Mystique ya está bien, solo la mantengo sedada por si las moscas-dice Hank sonriendo- parece que tiene un ligero factor que le ayudo a sanar. ¿Cómo te encuentras tu Jean?

- Solo estoy cansada.... -se acerca al hombre inconsciente- No se quien sea.... ni que vamos hacer con el será mejor que busquemos al profesor...  
Charles entra en su silla de ruedas- ¡Jean! me alegro que estén bien....-se acerca.  
Profesor.... es el....- se aleja un poco para que el profesor pudiera examinarlo.

Charles se acerca con cuidado y posa sus manos cerca de las sienes del hombre, cierra los ojos y trata de ver qué sucede, abre los ojos de golpe- su cabeza es un lio.... y su cuerpo.... Hank, ¿Que tiene en los huesos?

Jean se acerca- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué bloqueaba mi telepatía?

Aun no lo sé, tengo que sacarle las radiografías - prende la maquinita.  
Su mutación es un tanto particular, posee un factor de curación según veo....- lo llevan y le sacan las radiografías.  
Mire, profesor, son de metal....-dice sorprendido-

- Sí eso lo sé.... ¿Es parte de su mutación las garras? ¿Curación? (voltea a ver al profesor)

- Su curación es parte de su mutación, sobre las garras dudo un poco, pero definitivamente ese metal no es de su mutación. han experimentado con él, bastante, su mente está muy perturbada- dice con interés. 

**¡OMG! ¡Logan y Mystique en la mansión! ¿Que harán?**

**Please dejen reviews**

***maAriImaAr***


End file.
